


Pet

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, Dom/sub, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, NSFW, OC X CANON, Pet Play, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond recruits a reluctant fossil to incubate an opalized heiress for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also Available on [Tumblr](http://opalizedfossil.tumblr.com/tagged/Pet)
> 
> This was written in December 2015, before "Message Received" aired and revealed Yellow Diamond's true size. Thus, it's assumed that she's either much smaller or shifts to a smaller size in this fic.

Yellow Diamond was a proud gem - proud of her penultimate power, proud of her utmost status, proud of who she was as an individual. All of Homeworld was at her disposal, with not a soul who would dare to disobey her. Following the war for earth, she had risen to a state of such enormous influence that there was little she could have done to inflate her status further - with one exception.

The enormous screen in her spacious office came to life with a wave of her hand, filled with the dozens of documents that she had saved from before. Across the screen, thousands upon thousands of sentences were displayed in a neat, uniform font, one word repeating itself over and over again.

Opalization.

Opalization, as the saved files explained, was a rare phenomenon in the gem world. It occurred once, perhaps twice, in a millennium, so uncommon that Yellow Diamond herself had seen it only four times in her lifetime. It was rare for a kindergarten to be constructed in such a precisely perfect location for opalization to occur, resulting in a beauty possible only when the mechanical effectiveness of Homeworld and the natural glories of earth collided. It happened only when an unborn gem’s incubation chamber was infected with the natural opal buried somewhere within the earth, which would then leech into their gemstone and become a permanent part of their being. The effect that it had on their physical form was simply stunning.

Yellow Diamond scanned the screen, slender fingers rapping on the tabletop rhythmically. Her golden eyes narrowed. Imagine, an opalized diamond! Never had Homeworld been witness to such a phenomenal rarity! It would be the height of her career if she were able to, miraculously, sire an opalized heiress to someday replace her as the undoubted ruler of the gem species.

She exhaled into the cool, odorless air of her office. It was a pleasant thought, certainly - but, it was impossible. Diamonds were a breed above the use of mere kindergartens. No, diamonds were another thing altogether. No diamond could ever be manufactured there, which effectively eliminated the hope of an opalized offspring. Of course, she hadn’t been the first to have this thought; others had desired opalized heiresses to replace them when their expiration date came and passed. Some had even hired the best researchers and scientists to synthesize a method of artificial opalization and, while such attempts were sometimes successful, it wasn’t the same. Artificial opalization was dull and unattractive. True opalization caused the gem’s flesh to glimmer and shine in a way that words could never hope to describe.

With another drum of her fingers, Yellow Diamond returned to her screen, searching aimlessly for an answer she knew couldn’t exist. She wanted this. She needed this. Even gems of her power had to come to an end, and she sensed that her own demise was drawing dangerously near. She was, after all, many millions of years old.

Then, unexpectedly, the answer came to her, in the form of a single sentence among the dozens that had long since filled her screen.

It has been speculated that opalization can be transferred to offspring that are fertilized and manufactured manually.

It wasn’t the answer she had wanted or expected - but, it was an answer, nonetheless.

A wave of her hand summoned the microphone she used to communicate with the speakers overhead. With a cruel twist of her thin lips, she leaned down and ordered, “I need someone to retrieve a gem for me.”

\----------

It was no more than an hour later when the door to the office slid aside. Into the room came one of the faceless soldiers that serviced the diamonds, in the company of a much smaller and leaner gem. Had someone else accompanied her, she might have appeared less small, as she was in excess of six feet tall and had a frame that was lightly muscled. Her hair was a short mess of brown and blue, complimenting her icy eyes and sharp brow.

No trivial feature of hers was of interest to Yellow Diamond, however. The empowered gem gave her a critical stare as she was escorted into the room, golden gaze fixated on only one thing: the thin, blue stripes and swirls that laced across her deep tan flesh. A purr rumbled in her throat as the quartz soldier bowed to her respectfully, then exited the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, ma'am?” the gem inquired, curtsying respectfully. A dozen archaic, paper folders were tucked underneath her right arm. Distantly, Yellow Diamond recalled that she was a researcher, but that didn’t matter now. Rising, she emerged from behind her desk and turned a slow, calculative circle around the gem, smirking coldly.

“An opalized fossil,” Yellow Diamond stated, “A phenomenon so rare that it hasn’t been seen in over eight thousand years, and it chooses to give its gift to a measly fossil, doomed to live her entire life as a pathetic researcher who grovels in the dust on earth all day. Such a pity.”

The gem seemed startled, blushing as she was degraded, but it was nothing she wasn’t used to. Fossils were, after all, no better than pearls here. “Pardon me, ma'am?”

“You’ve brought those primitive earth artifacts with you,” Yellow Diamond said as she indicated the folders under her arm, “Why? Do you believe this meeting has something to do with your research on earth? Because I can reassure you that it doesn’t.”

The opalized fossil lowered her documents, her expression visibly nervous. “R-Right, ma'am,” she stuttered as she reached for the gem placed on her right forearm vulnerably, so delicate in its similarity to a bone. Even in the low lighting of the office, it gleamed beautifully.

Yellow Diamond knew what thoughts had entered her mind and smirked. Oh, how she loved to strike fear into their fragile little hearts. “Oh, no, dear. I’m not going to shatter you. It would be…counterproductive, you see.”

The fossil hesitated, then replied, “I don’t follow, ma'am.”

Cruel lips unfurled into a sadistic smile as Yellow Diamond snapped her fingers and pointed down, ordering sharply, “Undress!”

Stunned, the gem stared at her blankly. Surely, she hadn’t heard her correctly.

Yellow Diamond materialized a thin, metallic cane in her slender hands, frowning. “Do I need to repeat myself, opalized dirtcake?”

“N-No, ma'am,” she stuttered, sweeping her hand over her torso and phasing her uniform away. As had been suspected, the opalized stripes swirled across her entire body, sparse only around her stomach and plush backside. A blue blush rose in her face as she felt the diamond’s eyes on her. This meeting had, to put it lightly, taken a turn she could never have expected.

The metallic cane rapped under the fossil’s chin gently, Yellow Diamond’s lips curled into a sneer. “I’m afraid that I’m in need of your assistance. You should be flattered, Fossil,” she explained, trailing the tip of the cane down her body and watching delightedly as she trembled with nerves, “You see, dear, I’m in need of a heiress. You know, a gem who will replace me when I can no longer be in power. But, not just any gem can replace me! I need a diamond. An opalized diamond!”

“An opalized…diamond…,” Fossil repeated, too stunned to process what was happening properly.

“Yes, dear. An opalized diamond. The universe has never seen something so enormously rare! Imagine how stunning it would be!” Yellow Diamond purred, her cane vanishing in a flash of white light, “Unfortunately, diamonds can’t be manufactured in kindergartens, as I’m sure you’re aware. So…we’re going to manually manufacture an heiress. What an honor this must be for you, a damned dirtcake who is a few thousand years past her expiration date!”

Coming to her senses, Fossil gave her head and shoulders a small shake and stared at her superior in disbelief. “Manually manufacture? You brought me here to…to have sex with you?”

Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes. “I was hoping you would be a bit brighter than this,” she sighed in annoyance, “Yes, I brought you here to…copulate with me. Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

Again, Fossil was stunned stupid, but Yellow Diamond had no time for her hesitation. She snapped her fingers and pointed down again. “Down on all fours, where you belong! From now on, you’re an animal, do you understand? An animal! My pet!”

Slowly, the opalized gem lowered herself onto her hands and knees, the metallic tiles cold and hard beneath her palms. When her gaze ventured up to her superior’s face, there was fear in her ice blue eyes - but, there was a trace of excitement, as well.

Yellow Diamond sneered, materializing a collar crafted from fine leather and adorned with a silver buckle. It was a pastel yellow in color, embellished with the word pet in all capital letters on one side. Leaning down, she fastened it around her new companion’s neck delicately, smiling sadistically. “Yes, Fossil. You’re going to do nicely.”


	2. Chapter 2

Opalized Fossil gazed up at her intimidating mistress with mixed sensations of fear and subservience, whimpering softly and awaiting instruction. The collar around her throat, which she knew was crafted from a fine leather imported from earth that must have costed a small fortune, felt heavier than it should have, as if the choker itself carried the weight of what she would soon be forced to do.

Part of her regarded this situation with sensible apprehension. She was, after all, forced into a most humiliating form of servitude, expected to behave like an animal in-heat until she produced an offspring for the sole purpose of its appearance. This frightened her the most of all, as she didn’t even know if she could bear gemlings, much less opalized ones. Few individuals had done so since the use of kindergartens had become widespread. “Manual manufacturing,” as the high-ranking gems so haughtily called it, was tedious, agonizing, and unsanitary. She didn’t doubt that Yellow Diamond had stooped to this level as a last resort, or that she would be as sadistic and cruel in her methods as possible to make the process as uncomfortable for Fossil as it was for her.

Part of her, however, was excited that it had been her who was chosen for this opportunity. Gems were free to have offspring, if it was what their metaphorical hearts desired, but it was now so uncommon that it was almost unheard of. She had been given the chance to witness not only the creation of her own flesh and blood, but also the birth of a diamond. What Yellow Diamond had said wasn’t untrue, she decided; this was an honor.

Unfortunately, it was an honor that came at a high price, Fossil contemplated as she was escorted into a moderate-sized room attached to the office. She didn’t know if she should be surprised to see the expensive, luxurious furniture that decorated the room, including a plush padding of cream carpeting that her hands and knees were relieved to feel underneath her. It was in high contrast to the cold, metallic uniformity of the office she had been brought into previously.

“This is my private room,” Yellow Diamond explained, her voice as cold and hard as one might expect of an experienced governor, “This is where you will stay, unless I say otherwise, are we clear? I don’t want my affiliates to see you. At least, not until I’ve trained you more properly.”

Fossil hesitated for a moment, contemplating how she should respond. Then, she replied with a simple but effective, “Yes, ma'am.”

“Good,” her mistress affirmed, “Now, let’s review the rules, shall we?”

There was a flash of light. Then, the slender, metallic cane reappeared in her hand, situating itself on Fossil’s shoulder promptly. “You are an animal. You are my property. You are my pet. As such, you are now completely under my control, are we clear?” Yellow Diamond commanded, rapping the cane on her subordinate’s shoulder gently, “I’ve set aside a bowl of water for you. You will drink from it. Food will be provided only as a reward when I deem fit, because, as we’re both well aware, importing it is expensive and you don’t need it to survive. You eat only for personal pleasure, and that pleasure will be denied to you unless you behave.”

Fossil nodded, having nothing to contribute to the one-sided conversation. She could do nothing more than agree, anyways.

“Good,” Yellow Diamond said, bringing her cane up to indicate a strange, metallic machine in the far corner of the room, concealed behind a shelf, “Should you feel compelled to relieve yourself, there’s a urinal over there. Do so elsewhere and I’ll ensure that you regret it immensely. Are you taking notes, pet? You need to remember all of this. This is your life now.”

The opalized fossil offered her a submissive whine in return, her head held low. Sneering, Yellow Diamond placed her cane underneath her pet’s chin and tilted it up to meet her abrasive stare. “Now, a few more basic rules, before your real training begins,” she told her, “You’re forbidden to use the furniture, unless I invite you to sit with me. Pets are meant to remain in the floor. That’s where a dirtcake like you belongs, anyways.”

Fossil whimpered. She didn’t like to be reminded of her low caliber, but could see that there would be a lot of it in her future.

“No objections,” Yellow Diamond scolded her, rapping her shoulder with the cane roughly. This time, it stung slightly. Not enough to cause genuine pain, but enough to cause the fossil to pay closer attention. “Often, there will be visitors in my office. Anyone who visits me is of utmost importance, do you understand? I don’t want to hear a peep from you in here while I have company.”

Her pet nodded.

“If something else comes to mind, I will inform you,” Yellow Diamond told her, smiling coldly, “For now, however, let the real training begin. I’m certain you’re aware of the purpose you’re going to have here.”

Fossil swallowed hard at this, which provoked laughter from her mistress. It was a cold, monotonic sound, as humorless as it was humiliating.

“I’m curious to see how your initial performance will go,” she stated, her uniform disappearing with a wave of her hand, until only the cane remained.

Stunned, Fossil stared at her. She was surprised by both how blunt the diamond had been in her advances and how shapely and muscular her body was underneath her usual uniform. She didn’t know what she had expected, but what she hadn’t anticipated was her mistress being so attractive. It roused the primitive instinct that was already so strong in her, causing her to rise from her haunches and trot over to Yellow Diamond on all fours, placing her head between her knees cautiously. When her face was on the level of her mistress’ aroused slit, she stopped and glanced up at her for approval.

“Proceed,” Yellow Diamond ordered her. From the pet’s perspective, she seemed to tower taller than ever, her considerable size made larger by Fossil’s proximity to the ground. There was no question that she was as intimidating was ever, even with her body bared and vulnerable.

Uncertain, Fossil allowed her tongue to trail over the slit experimentally. Immediately, her senses were flooded with the essence that was Yellow Diamond: the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her. Her scent was so strong and still so refined. Her flavor was as decadent and delicious as the sweets that the fossil had become fond of during her time on earth. There was both a strength and a softness to her warm flesh as Fossil trailed her tongue over it twice more, experimenting with the sensation slowly. A drum of the cane on her shoulder ordered her to move faster, which she did readily, placing her hands on her mistress’ hips as she drove her tongue into her wet slit eagerly.

Yellow Diamond frowned. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, pet, but you’re touching me,” she scolded, her cane rapping on the fingers that had taken hold of her hips. Whimpering, Fossil released her, her soft noise vibrating within the diamond’s organ intimately. So strong was the tempting odor in her nose that her tentacle began to emerge, curling into itself in arousal as she twisted and turned her tongue inside of her mistress.

As her tongue tumbled and swirled inside of her mistress’ slit, Fossil was, in the rear of her mind, impressed at her enormous self-control. She made no noise. Not a moan, not even a whimper. She should have expected no less of her iron-fisted ruler, she realized as she pummeled her tongue into her as deeply as she possibly could, then withdrew halfway and burrowed into her again. All the while, she expected the diamond’s tentacle to emerge, but it never did so, rooted inside of her firmly.

As the minutes passed, Fossil began to grow even more anxious. Yellow Diamond was so stoic that she must have been doing something wrong. Not even a diamond should have been able to stand so stiff and still while in a state of sexual arousal. It was unnatural. It was weird. She feared what would become of her if she failed to please her mistress, saliva dribbling from the corners of her lips as she withdrew her tongue from her and began to lap at her lustfully, feverishly. Still, there was no response.

Whimpering, the fossil trailed her tongue up the length of her mistress’ slit, to the place where her tentacle should have long since emerged. Panicked, the swirled her tongue over the sensitive place again and again, until she felt a familiar firmness beneath her wet touch. Her tongue twisted around the tip of the slender but sizable tentacle that had started to emerge, until she had coaxed enough of it out for her to begin suckling at it hungrily. She suctioned her lips to her teeth, afraid that her life would come to a premature end if her sharp teeth made contact with the delicate flesh, and delved the first six inches into her mouth, slurping noisily.

“Quieten down,” Yellow Diamond ordered, “and at least attempt to contain your drooling. I’ve never seen such a slobbery creature. It’s quite unbecoming.”

Fossil whimpered at her scolding, attempting to silence herself and cease her salivating as she pushed the tentacle into her throat with relative ease. It had since swollen to its full size, which she was too preoccupied to mentally measure, but Fossil was prepared for this. Having experienced her share of quartz soldiers, she was used to swallowing much larger, thicker, and rougher - a prowess that wasn’t unnoticed by Yellow Diamond. With a harrumph, she snapped her fingers, causing her organ to increase in size until she heard her subordinate gag loudly. She sneered, relishing in the sight of her pet attempting to bring her to orgasm, her small head bobbing up and down on her tentacle all too eagerly.

But, the slurping and salivating of the fossil underneath her soon became too primitive for her tastes and, with an exaggerated exhale, she frowned down at her and remarked, “Enough.”

With a pathetic whine, the fossil withdrew and sat down on her haunches, the expression on her face as she lifted her gaze to meet her mistress’ spelling anxiety. She expected a scolding, but, to her surprise, it never came.

“I’m willing to wager that you’ve done this many, many times before,” Yellow Diamond stated, a flash of white light reclaiming her cane, much to her fossil’s relief, “Perhaps even hundreds of times. However, you still have much to learn, pet. You’re crude and unrefined. It’s…disgusting.”

Fossil whimpered, her own tentacle still squirming underneath her. Yellow Diamond glanced down at the wriggling organ and sneered distastefully. “Release on the carpet and I’m going to destabilize you,” she threatened, “After all, orgasms are for good girls. You’re going to have to earn pleasure here, not expect to have it handed to you.”

Squeaking, Fossil tried to control her arousal, well aware that the diamond would go through with her threats if she didn’t do so. Slowly, her tentacle retracted into her body, leaving her feeling lethargic and irritable. All the while, her mistress’ critical stare never left her, until something in her gaze softened and she placed a slender hand on Fossil’s head, scratching at her scalp gently. “Better,” she said simply.

Sighing, Yellow Diamond withdrew her hand, to which Fossil whimpered unhappily. Her touch had been unexpectedly pleasing, and she was disappointed to see it gone so soon. “No complaining,” her mistress scolded her as she turned towards the door that led to her office, “There’s still much training ahead of you, dirtcake. You’re not much right now, but perhaps I’ll be able to make an elegant and refined animal out of you yet.”

Fossil whimpered as her mistress started towards the office, opening the door. Yellow Diamond glanced at her over her shoulder and explained, “If you’ll excuse me, I have important business to attend to. We will have to resume this later, I’m afraid. In the meantime, it would be in your best interests to behave while I’m away.”

Then, the door slammed closed and the opalized fossil was alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Yellow Diamond returned, the private room attached to her office was silent. She wasn’t certain if this was a good or a bad sign, until she spotted her opalized fossil curled up in the corner and exhaled in relief. Her pet was unconscious in the primitive practice known as sleep, which she must have discovered during her time on earth, where she had served as a researcher for the majority of her life. Yellow Diamond had learned in her recent research that fossils, even the more modern ones, were notoriously destructive little creatures, often behaving more like earthen animals than civilized gems - fittingly so, she might add. Her best researchers had tried and failed to remove the feral instincts from the species, but all attempts had proven futile. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, Yellow Diamond mused as she approached her pet’s sleeping place silently. After all, fossils had once been mass-manufactured to be nothing more than war machines, used to hunt down and mutilate traitors and trespassers. She sneered as she tried to envision her small, frail fossil as a cold-blooded murderer; so little of her ancestors remained in her that it was almost pathetic.

With an authoritative clear of her throat, Yellow Diamond ordered, “I’m home, pet. Get up.”

Eyes flitting open, Fossil raised her head and looked at her mistress, jaws gaping in a yawn that exposed her rows of elongated fangs. It might have been an intimidating sight, had she been dressed in more than a slave collar - and had her surveyor been someone other than a diamond, of course.

“Up, I said!” Yellow Diamond chided, gesturing for her to rise with one slender hand.

Whimpering, Fossil rose onto all fours, her icy eyes gazing up at her mistress obediently. Yellow Diamond had to admit that she was pleased with how easily this gem had surrendered to her desires. Already, she had shown promise as an obedient servant, but there was still much room for improvement. What she needed was training. An obedience lesson, perhaps.

Materializing her metallic cane, Yellow Diamond grasped it in one hand as she rapped it against her own palm threateningly. Her golden glare ventured down to her fossil’s face, watching the anxiety rise in her gentle gaze. “Next time, I trust that you’re going to obey me the first time I ask, hmm?”

Fossil swallowed nervously. “Yes, ma'am. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Yellow Diamond said, then slammed the end of her cane down on the floor, inches from her pet’s outspread palm. She watched delightedly as her slave flinched visibly, whimpering. “Now, we’re going to continue your training. As a pet, there are certain commands you should know. Would you like to learn them, dear?”

Fossil winced at the plastic sweetness in her mistress’ voice when she addressed her, but nodded and replied, “Yes, ma'am. I want to learn.”

The diamond lifted her cane and held it in both hands, tracing a finger around the shape embellished in its tip. With a sneer, she ordered, “Sit, Fossil.”

Her pet settled down on her haunches. The position was cramped and uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare say a word.

“Good,” Yellow Diamond said, “Now, down.”

Fossil lowered herself onto her stomach and torso, arms outstretched in front of her and legs folded underneath her uncomfortably. All the while, her obedient stare never left her owner’s thin, cruel face, cast in an intimidating shadow from this angle. Never did her expression indicate approval or pleasure, which caused the pet’s metaphorical stomach to tighten with anxiety.

The sadistic ruler sneered, then continued, “Well done, though I’m going to expect your posture to improve over the next few days. Today, you’re excused only because you’re new to this lifestyle. I would suggest that you learn quickly.”

Fossil nodded and held her painful position until her mistress instructed her to rise. Then, the cold, metallic touch of the cane brushed underneath her chin once more, her expression contorting with nervousness and a small trace of fear that the diamond relished in.

“Now, for my personal favorite,” Yellow Diamond laughed, her lips twisting into a manic smile, “Beg, Fossil.”

Fearfully, Fossil rose onto her knees, her calves outstretched behind her, and folded her hands in front of her chest cutely. She forced her face to form the most endearing expression she could manage, whimpering softly. This she must have did well, as the cane left her mistress’ hands in a flash of white.

“Very nice,” the diamond complimented her, then materialized a thin, silver chain that attached to her collar, “Now, let’s see how well you heel on a leash, hmm?”

With a pull on the lead, Fossil followed her mistress over to the plush, white sofa, where Yellow Diamond sat down and patted the place beside her. “You may join me,” she commanded more than invited, eyes glinting as her pet clambered onto the cushion beside her. She hadn’t had the chance to master hopping onto the furniture yet, but it would come to her in time.

“Thank you, mistress,” Fossil murmured as she settled down on the sofa, trying to position herself comfortably. She laid her head down on her forearms, surprised when she felt fingers meandering through her short, coarse hair.

Yellow Diamond looked displeased. “Ugh, I was hoping your hair would be softer. Do make sure to correct this the next time you reform.”

Fossil whined. Her mistress flicked her nose and reminded her, “No objections.”

There were a few minutes of silence, before the diamond ruler unexpectedly inquired, “Have you been in-heat recently? It is crucial that you answer truthfully.”

To her mistress’ dismay, Fossil nodded. “Two time lapses ago, mistress. It hasn’t been long, I’m afraid.”

“How disappointing. Our chances of bearing offspring would have been significantly higher then,” Yellow Diamond replied, then phased her clothes off in silence, “but, there’s no reason why we can’t begin attempting to do so now. I wish to have my opalized heiress as soon as possible.”

Fossil was surprised, even more so when she realized that her mistress’ tentacle was standing at attention already. How had it become erect so quickly, when it had taken her most feverish and desperate techniques to even begin to rouse it before? Surely, her owner must have been testing her, which again caused her to contemplate her self-control in slight awe.

“Now, this shall be a most interesting experience,” Yellow Diamond remarked as she rose and placed a hand underneath her fossil, lifting her. Fossil marveled at her strength as she was moved to the coffee table in front of the sofa, where her mistress placed her on her hands and knees. “Let me reassure you that this is as humiliating for me as it is for you, pet. Manual manufacturing is such a primitive process. I never thought that I would see myself resort to this - yet, here I am, bending over a pathetic dirtcake who better give me an opalized gemling.”

Fossil shuddered when the tip of her owner’s tentacle touched her wet folds, her own organ having partially emerged already. “I will, mistress,” she purred as the slender shaft slid into her wetness easily, sheathing itself inside her.

“You swear it?” Yellow Diamond prompted as she withdrew from her servant, until her tentacle was almost removed from her altogether, leaving her canal feeling achingly empty. Then, she slammed back into her, her thrust met with the wet slap of the fossil’s tentacle on her stomach, bouncing with the force of her motions. It was a gross noise, she thought.

“I swear it, mistress,” Fossil half-said and half-moaned, to which her mistress exhaled in exasperation. Despite her obliging obedience, her pet was even more unrefined and primitive than a pearl. She made a mental note to scold her for this later as she pushed into her again and again, her thrusts rhythmic and controlled, her pace ever unchanging. Several times, she felt the fossil’s slit beginning to clench and pulsate, moments from the thrill of climax, then lose her orgasm as Yellow Diamond slowed her thrusts, teasing her, testing her.

Not a single bead of sweat formed on the diamond’s brow as she pounded her pet, whose face was glistening in the low lighting as her tongue lolled from her mouth in panting pleasure. Again, she felt the fossil’s slit clench as she drew near to her release. This time, however, she decided that this had gone on for long enough, a warmth building in her own depths as she began to hesitantly hasten her pace. This pathetic excuse for an opalized gem was hardly worthy of the thick, white fluid that began to flood her insides as Yellow Diamond surrendered to her more primitive side, releasing with nothing more than a soft exhale into the room’s cool air.

Meanwhile, Fossil released with the most undignified moan her mistress could imagine, her slit surging around its thick intrusion pleasurably. There was a sickening splatter as her tentacle released, smearing the shining surface of the coffee table with her fluids. Yellow Diamond grimaced, then exhaled as she withdrew from her pet’s slit and materialized a dampened cloth to wipe herself off with, offering no signs of approval, much less the affection that Fossil was used to receiving afterwards.

With a wave of her hand, Yellow Diamond’s uniform reappeared. Then, she snapped her fingers and pointed down, instructing, “Off the table.”

Despite her exhaustion from her recent release, Fossil obliged her, stumbling as she hopped down from the coffee table, met with the soft surface of the plush carpet. Her tentacle was still erect, throbbing between her thighs.

“Put it away,” her mistress ordered when she spotted it. For this, Fossil had to focus hard, willing her organ to retreat into its slit. It took her several minutes, but she managed to do so, panting in exertion. Yellow Diamond watched her with indifference, then commented, “Much better. Now, look at the mess you’ve made on my table. That was quite rude, now wasn’t it?”

Fossil glanced at the whitish mess she had spilled on the table’s polished surface, whimpering guiltily as she sat down on her haunches, head held low. “Clean it up,” she was ordered as her mistress walked away, leaving her alone in silence as she rolled her tongue over the table, its taste tainted with the chemical sting of polish and the distinctive saltiness of her own semen.


	4. Chapter 4

Fossil was uncertain how long it had been since she had been summoned from her research station to the office of the infamous Yellow Diamond, but she was sure it had been at least six earthen weeks, perhaps more. Since she had come here, all sense of time had faded, mere noise in the background as she served her mistress in-between lengthy spells of unconsciousness. When she was awake, she trotted around lethargically, lounging on the cozy rug that occupied the center of the room, lapping stale water from her metallic dish, or heeding the humiliating requests of her new owner. Frequently, Yellow Diamond would vanish into her office and slam the door closed behind her, voices audible on the opposite side of the wall as Fossil was left alone and unattended in the private room, a terrible boredom gnawing at her once active mind.

It was this boredom that was beginning to cause her primal instincts to stir, her mind reverting to the animal-like state that her species was so well-known for. She felt none of the viciousness or aggression that her ancestors relished in, however; what she came to desire was attention and stimulation, much like the canine companions to the human race that she had encountered during one of her excavations on earth, all now a distant memory in her declining state of mind.

Whimpering, Fossil trotted to the middle of the room and settled down on the floor beside the coffee table. Since her arrival, she had mated with her mistress twice more, retreating into her opalized gemstone after one particularly vigorous session. When she had reformed, she had loosened the muscles in her limbs to make them more compatible with the positions she was expected to fall into and hold. As requested, she had also tried to soften her coarse hair and rearrange her stripes into what Yellow Diamond had described as an “elegant pattern,” but reminded Fossil of the prints on the cushions that occupied the sofa. She knew better than to ever question her master, however, having long since accepted and adjusted to this new lifestyle.

A mouthful of sharp, strong teeth wrapped around one of the coffee table’s legs, scraping the finish from the hard, wooden surface in a matter of seconds. Something told Fossil that this was okay. After all, she needed something to do - and this was something to do.

It was unfortunate that this was the moment that Yellow Diamond chose to return to the room, pausing when she saw her pet gnawing on the piece of furniture diligently. Fossil stopped, too, her jaws freezing when her gentle gaze met her master’s cold stare.

Yellow Diamond exhaled and summoned her cane, which caused the fossil to release the coffee table and cower down before her, whimpering. “Do you care to explain, pet?” she prompted, rapping the cane against her palm threateningly.

“I’m s-sorry, mistress,” Fossil stuttered, head held low, “I don’t know what came over me!”

Displeasure crossed the diamond’s face as she glanced at the visible blemishes in the wooden surface, sighing. Then, she allowed her cane to vanish and stepped over her whimpering pet to settle down on the sofa wearily. “I don’t know what I expected. You’re a fossil, after all. An inherently unruly little wrench, with an appetite for chewing on whatever you can get your pathetic jaws around,” she exhaled, “But, to think, this was going so well. Your training seemed to come so easily, but I suppose it never really sank in, did it? You think even an imbecile like you could remember that chewing is very, very naughty!” This emerged from her lips in a displeased snarl, which caused Fossil to shrink down once more.

“I thought I could trust you to behave, Fossil,” Yellow Diamond sighed, “You’ve never misbehaved like this before. What’s gotten into you?”

Her pet answered her with a simple whimper.

Yellow Diamond drummed her slender fingers on the coffee table, commenting, “This is imported from earth, you know. It’s solid mahogany. It wasn’t cheap.”

“I’m sorry, ma'am,” Fossil repeated, but her apologies fell on indifferent ears.

“What I want is an intelligent and elegant pet, something I can show off to my friends,” the diamond lamented, leaving her companion to settle down and listen to her monologue, “I had full intentions of bringing you to parties with me, you know. But, I can’t do that, if this is the type of behavior you’re exhibiting. What would the other diamonds think of me, if they knew I was keeping such a rowdy and unruly thing?”

“I’ve never misbehaved before, ma'am…,” Fossil dared to defend herself, which earned her a glare that promptly silenced her. She cowered down, whimpering as she crossed the floor on all fours to nose her mistress’ leg gently. She put on her best pair of puppy eyes as her owner looked down at her, then sighed.

“I will excuse it this once,” Yellow Diamond said, “but, I don’t want to see this type of behavior again, do you understand?”

Fossil was surprised, but nodded and nuzzled her knee. Her mistress extended a hand to stroke her hair, when a familiar alarm sounded in the other room, evoking an exasperated whine from the deprived pet. Yellow Diamond was being summoned.

The infamous ruler rose and started for the door, but, as she vanished into her office to address her visitor, she neglected to close it entirely. Fossil stared at the illuminated slit between the door and its frame, providing her with an unexpected glimpse of the outside world that she hadn’t seen since her arrival. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, Fossil dared to venture closer, concealed behind the door as she peered out into the office, observing her mistress and the visitor from afar. It was a quartz soldier, reporting something about the military.

Overhead, a machine came on unexpectedly, with a whoosh of air that pushed the ajar door open. Yellow Diamond glanced over in surprise, then froze, horrified, when she saw her completely nude companion standing in the empty frame. She started to order her to retreat into the room, but it was too late; the quartz soldier had already seen her.

With a mental exhale, the diamond rose and said, in a voice much calmer than anticipated, “Fossil, I believe this is inappropriate, dear. You’re not allowed in here. You know this.”

“I apologize, mistress,” Fossil whimpered as she retreated into the room, head held low once more. She was in trouble.

Yellow Diamond closed the door. On the other side of the wall, Fossil heard her address her visitor, “I apologize. You were never intended to see that, so I must request that you remain silent on the matter, understood?”

“It is none of my business, ma'am,” the quartz soldier responded simply, “Shall we continue, ma'am?”

The two did so, Fossil able to listen to their entire conversation from the other side of the door. She cringed when she heard her mistress dismiss the soldier, then start towards the door, scampering into the corner and cowering down in a futile attempt to make herself seem smaller.

The door opened, then closed. Yellow Diamond clenched her hands into fists, the collected calm of her expression evaporating. “Fossil!” she screeched, her hands thrown in the air in a rare show of utter frustration, “Come here this instant!”

Fossil didn’t dare to displease her mistress three times in one hour, so she sulked over slowly, whimpering piteously. When she reached her owner’s feet, she sat down on her haunches with her shoulders raised and her head held low, like an earthen dog expecting a scolding from its master. Her eyes were gentle and watery, pleading to the diamond’s better nature, but her mistress would have none of it, pointing a finger at her angrily.

“One simple thing, you stupid mongrel! That’s all I requested of you! Is it that difficult to remain in this room, out of sight, while I have important visitors? Do you have any idea who that soldier was, dirtcake? The leader of my entire military!” Yellow Diamond ranted, the sensation of her fury nearly causing her to shudder, “Now, she knows I have a filthy fossil for my pet! Do you know how humiliating this is for me? She’s never going to hold the same respect for me again!”

“I-It was an accident, mistress!” Fossil stumbled, “I didn’t open the door, ma'am! Honest, it blew open on its own!”

“Silence!” Yellow Diamond roared.

Fossil whimpered, trembling slightly. This was it, she thought. She had displeased her master one time too many, and now she was doomed to be shattered.

Yellow Diamond tried to control her temper, resulting in a lengthy sigh. The hand she had raised to strike the fossil with had lowered, now folded in front of her neatly. She had mated with her three times now and, while she had shown no signs of pregnancy, it was still too soon to know for certain. To harm her pet physically could be to harm her own child, and that was counterproductive to what she desired. So, she would have to be more creative. “You’ve been a bad fossil,” she stated, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to collect herself, unnoticeable beneath her broad-shouldered uniform, “You deserve to be punished.”

“I deserve to be punished, ma'am,” Fossil repeated obediently. She seemed surprised that she hadn’t been physically reprimanded, until she saw the item that her mistress had materialized in her hand. It was a ball gag, the sphere of golden-colored rubber encased in a harness of black leather, a metallic ring adorning either side.

Yellow Diamond saw her eyeing the toy suspiciously, smirking cruelly. She turned it around in her hand, prompting, “Do you want to play fetch, dear?”

Then, she snapped the fingers of her free hand and pointed towards the coffee table, ordering, “Up! Now!”

Fossil didn’t hesitate, hopping onto the hard, wooden surface easily now. She had learned how to maneuver herself onto the furniture well in the past few weeks - or however long she had been here, at least. Once there, she steadied herself on all fours, her back held as straightly as possible and her head held high. This was the posture expected of her now, she had learned.

Yellow Diamond trailed an elongated, pointed claw of a nail up her pet’s spine, stopping when she reached the place where her collar wrapped around her throat. With a most sadistic sneer, she stepped in front of her fossil, cupping her jaw with one hand as she grasped the ball gag in the other, prompting, “Who wants the ball? Is it you, opalized dirtcake?”

Fossil whimpered, then opened her mouth obediently. Her mistress smirked as she slid the leather harness over her head, adjusting her short, coarse hair to fall over it more neatly as she fastened it. Then, she guided the thick, rubber ball into her mouth and stepped back to admire her work. “Now, beast, will you ever defy me again?”

The fossil responded with a shake of her head, but, inwardly, she was surprised. This wasn’t so bad.

“Now, I would love to stay and watch, dear, but I have important business to,” Yellow Diamond announced as she turned to leave, “and I expect that you will be waiting for me in this very spot when I return.”


	5. Chapter 5

Strings of saliva drooled down from the corners of the opalized fossil’s lips, dribbling down her chin and dropping into the unpleasant puddle that had formed between her outspread hands, still positioned on all fours on the coffee table with the gag grasped in her mouth. The longer she held it, the wider her mouth seemed to stretch, the corners of her lips red and cracked. The inside of her mouth was parched and uncomfortable, despite the drool that came forth from it so readily. Beneath her bruised knees, the surface of the coffee table was cold and hard, but she didn’t dare to move. She was fortunate that her mistress hadn’t punished her even more severely. This was child’s play.

It had been two hours since she had been left here - and she was beginning to believe that it would be two more before her mistress returned, when the door slid open silently. Yellow Diamond strode in, carrying her physical form with all the elegance of a swan. Though she wore her usual, severe frown, she seemed to be in a better mood now, as she didn’t exhale when she came in, instead glancing over her slave critically and giving her a satisfied but sadistic smile. “You’re still where I left you. Very good,” she said, scratching underneath her pet’s chin with one slender finger.

Praise? How unusual, Fossil contemplated in silence as her mistress withdrew her hand, now dampened with drool. Her frown returned as she glanced down at the wet table and remarked, “I suppose I should have expected as much from you.” Then came her usual exhale as she unfastened the leather harness that held the ball in Fossil’s mouth, freeing her. The gag dropped to the table with a wet plop, drenched.

“Ugh, how unsanitary,” Yellow Diamond commented as she extended a hand to take it, but never quite touched it, a frown on her face as she tried to find the least wet place on the spherical toy.

The diamond had to confess that she was a little alarmed when Fossil lifted the ball into her mouth and abruptly placed it in her hand, smearing her skin with saliva. She grimaced at the sensation of the lukewarm liquid in her hand, then frowned when she noticed the satisfied smirk on her slave’s face. “You’re…mocking me,” she stated.

“You asked me if I wanted to play fetch,” Fossil replied, though she knew this was dangerous territory to tread on, “so, I brought the ball back to you.”

Yellow Diamond stood there in silence, glaring unhappily. There was an instant in which she considered the consequences of hurling the hard, rubber ball at her fossil’s face, or even strapping it into her mouth again and abandoning her for another two or three hours. Then, with a defeated exhale, she stepped back and nodded to herself, impressed. It had been centuries since someone had dared to stand up to her so boldly - and most who dared to do so were scattered shards in the soil moments later. She had to admire her damned animal’s foolish bravery. Sighing, she looked at her and stated, “You are a brat.”

Fossil nodded, then hopped down from the table and trotted towards her, wincing slightly. Her knees were still sore from her extended time on the table. Then, settled down on her haunches across from her and batted her head into her knee lightly, whimpering. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused, mistress.”

“You are forgiven,” the diamond said, “this time.”

From the office, the trill of the alarm could be heard. Mere minutes after her return, Yellow Diamond was needed elsewhere. Fossil exhaled into the room’s cool air, realizing that her solitude would soon resume - until she heard a metallic clink and looked up, to see her mistress standing by the door with a thin chain trailing between her hands. “Are you coming, pet?” she prompted impatiently.

Uncertainly, Fossil trotted over to her, surprised when her mistress clipped the chain to her collar and gave it a gentle pull, leading her into the office. She was even more surprised when Yellow Diamond led her to the door that connected to the hall, hesitating in the entrance for several seconds before a sharp tug pulled her along. With her authoritative, brisk stride, it was difficult for the fossil to keep up with her mistress, but she did her best, stumbling along on all fours clumsily.

“This is an important meeting, pet,” Yellow Diamond said as she led her down the hall, “So, I expect you to be on your best behavior. The only reason I’m bringing you along is because I know better than to leave a misbehaving mongrel like you alone for more than a few hours. You might destroy my entire suite.”

When the two reached the end of the hall, Yellow Diamond held a hand in front of an electronic monitor that caused an enormous, metallic door to move aside, opening into a spacious, luxurious room that was surrounded in the futuristic and advanced technology that one might expect of her headquarters. The center of the room was occupied by an elongated, metallic table, surrounded by chairs that were already partially filled by gems that, several weeks before, Fossil might have recognized as individuals of extreme importance. Several of them gave her inquisitive glances as she passed them by, following her mistress to the head of the table.

Yellow Diamond settled down in her embellished, throne-like chair, then used the toe of her shoe to nudge her fossil underneath the table. “Behave,” she warned her as the remainder of the seats filled. Fossil tried to gauge who had entered the room behind them based on their calves and shoes, surprised when she recognized the lower bodies occupying the chairs on either side of her mistress’ throne.

“Blue and White Diamond,” she heard her owner’s voice greet them coldly, “How lovely to see you again.”

“It has been awhile, hasn’t it?” an unfamiliar voice answered her. It was soft and feminine, almost sing-song in its exaggerated elegance. A brief examination of the tall, heeled shoes that accompanied the voice affirmed that this was Blue Diamond.

“A few decades, I would say,” a second voice added. Fossil glanced at her calves to confirm that this was the third diamond; it was.

The three conversed for several minutes, before someone at the table dared to clear their throat. Fossil saw their calves tremble underneath the table a moment later. Then, her mistress rose and began speaking, her voice as commanding and intimidating as ever. After she announced the meeting, she settled back down in her chair and resumed speaking, this time more softly. Fossil paid no attention to what she said, instead settling down on her stomach and resting her chin on her forearms, studying the shoes that surrounded the table.

Voices rose and fell from around the table as the council discussed whatever issue was at hand. Fossil rose and readjusted, this time sitting on her haunches and resting her chin on her mistress’ knee. She felt her owner stiffen, then place a palm on her head and begin petting her lightly. It was much more pleasant than her usual contact with her master - so pleasant that she must have dozed off for awhile because, when she next opened her eyes, the meeting had adjourned. Many pairs of shoes had vanished from around the table.

Chirping, she lifted her head, bumping it on the bottom of the table.

There was a pause in the conversation. “Did the table shake?” she heard someone inquire.

“I apologize. I must have bumped it,” Yellow Diamond replied calmly, “Now, I hate to interrupt such an intriguing conversation between old friends, but don’t the two of you have somewhere to be?”

Fossil heard White Diamond chuckle. “Nowhere, dear. Why? Is there an issue?”

“Are we interfering with something?” Blue Diamond prompted.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing important. I have some unfinished business to attend to, is all,” Yellow Diamond informed them. Fossil was displeased; now that her mistress’ friends had arrived, she was attempting to conceal her. Whimpering, she nudged her knee sharply. Moments later, a reprimanding finger flicked her nose, silencing her. Then, the casual conversation resumed, so unusual for someone of her mistress’ caliber.

Irritated, Fossil stared at her owner’s shoes, then smiled slyly. She knew what would attract her mistress’ attention, for better or for worse.

Yellow Diamond had no time to respond before her pet’s face was buried underneath the skirt of her uniform. Her eyes widened in alarm, followed by complete and utter outrage when she felt the fossil’s tongue slide down her slit lustfully. There was nothing she could do, however, unless she revealed her pet’s presence to her fellow diamonds - and she couldn’t let them know that she had adopted a fossil, of all things! Even pearls were of higher caliber than these pathetic war machines!

One slender hand slapped Fossil’s head harshly, but she was not to be deterred so easily, her tongue burrowing into her mistress’ slit hungrily. She knew she would be punished later, but she had come to the conclusion that her diamond mistress could do her no real harm, lest her mission to acquire an opalized heiress be compromised. Besides, this was too much fun.

Yellow Diamond was furious. Her damned animal was about to cost her her reputation! Her irritation must have shown because White Diamond’s next question for her was, “Are you alright, dear? You seem bothered. The stress of this place hasn’t gotten to you, has it?”

“I’m afraid that…other matters are what is stressing me, my dear,” Yellow Diamond replied as calmly as possible, but her outrage was building. How dare Fossil betray her like this! She swore to a higher power, if such a thing existed, that she would murder that mongrel as soon as she was able.

Her irritation didn’t soften even slightly as she felt the fossil’s mouth withdraw from her. Perhaps she had gotten the message and remembered what her place here was - but, she was still dead, regardless.

Then, to her horror, the table rumbled.

The other two diamonds stared at the table for several seconds. “It moved. I’m certain that I saw it this time,” Blue Diamond commented, “You saw it, too, didn’t you?”

White Diamond pushed her chair backwards, then leaned down and looked underneath the table. She was alarmed when a pair of ice blue eyes blinked back at her from the shadowy place.

Fossil was dead, Yellow Diamond said to herself over and over again. The opalized heirness no longer mattered. This dirtcake wasn’t worth the trouble, she decided as she watched her respected comrade lift her head and look at her. Then, to her surprise, she laughed, “Oh, Yellow Diamond, is this what all the fuss is about, dear?”

Only White Diamond could have caused her comrade to pale so severely, her expression one of horror as she chuckled and reached underneath the table to scoop the fossil into her arms haphazardly, pulling her into her own lap and smiling down at her. “Blue Diamond, it seems that our dear sister has a friend - and what an adorable little thing she is, wouldn’t you say?”

Fossil whimpered, glancing over at her mistress anxiously. Her owner’s face bore a death sentence for her. She had pushed her boundaries too far - much, much too far.

Blue Diamond stared at the fossil for a moment, then blinked. “A fossil? Quite the unorthodox choice, dear. But, what’s this? Is she…opalized?”

“I don’t believe it!” White Diamond cried as she trailed her fingers over the distinctive swirls of shininess on the slave’s skin, “An opalized fossil! Yellow Diamond, this is quite the find! You must be very proud!”

“I haven’t seen an opalized gem since the rebels claimed earth,” Blue Diamond remarked, “Quite the find, indeed.”

“Why, if I had a pet like this, I wouldn’t have forced her to sit under the table all this time!” White Diamond raved, a hand buried in Fossil’s hair as she stroked her excitedly, “I would have sat with her right here in my lap, so that all of the council members could admire her! Besides, what’s the purpose of having such an exotic pet, if not for a status symbol?”

Yellow Diamond was silent, then exhaled and replied, “She is to bear an opalized gemling for me.”

White Diamond erupted, “An opalized gemling? Would it be an opalized diamond, perhaps? Why, I’ve never even heard of such a creation! It would be the first in history! Now, I’m disappointed that I didn’t think of this before and claim her for my own!” Fossil had settled down in her lap now, so small in comparison to the enormous diamonds that she seemed like a kitten to them, relishing in the sensation of the high-ranking gem scratching underneath her chin and gushing over her.

“Gemlings are unprecedented in our society now. Your decision surprises me, dear, but I don’t blame you,” Blue Diamond agreed, “You will have the most proud heiress of us all, fitting for a gem of your caliber.”

This seemed to please the fossil’s mistress, her horrified and furious face now bearing a satisfied sneer. Now, she had no reason to conceal her opalized pet, knowing that she had the approval of the only other two gems that held her immense status. With a smooth of her skirt, she snapped her fingers and pointed to her lap, commanding, “Fossil, here.”

Obediently, Fossil hopped down from the lap she had been in, trotting over to her mistress and climbing onto her knees carefully. She laid down with her head, arms, and torso stretched across her mistress’ lap, the remainder of her body occupying the excess space in her throne. She, too, wore a satisfied smirk, but for a different reason.

“You’re right,” Yellow Diamond said, a possessive palm placed on her pet’s shoulder blades, scratching her skin lightly through her uniform, “There’s no reason for me to conceal her, when all of Homeworld should know what only I possess. This is my pet, and no one else shall ever have her.”

This conversation continued for awhile - hours, perhaps. Fossil laid in her master’s lap in silence, listening pridefully as her ego was inflated by her mistress’ envious comrades. Questions about her came and went, with Yellow Diamond often affirming that she was an absolute angel - even though both of them knew that this was very much untrue. But, eventually, the conversation wore down and came to an end, with Fossil hopping down from her master’s lap and getting the chain clipped to her collar once more.

When Yellow Diamond escorted her into the hall, she carried herself a little more proudly. Given her rare condition, her self-esteem had always been on the heavier side, but the realization that she was desirable had given her quite the ego already. She held her head higher than usual as she trotted alongside her master, back to the door that would lead into her office.

Yellow Diamond unclipped her pet’s leash and watched as she almost pranced over to the corner that now contained a large cushion for her to sleep on, half-amused and half-irritated. Fossil had made it halfway to her sleeping place when her mistress cleared her throat, prompting her to pause and turn around to look at her.

“You think that you’re so special now, don’t you?” Yellow Diamond prompted, a stern expression on her face as she snapped her fingers and pointed to the place in front of her, “Don’t believe that I’ve forgotten about your inappropriate behavior underneath the table, dirtcake. You’re in more trouble than I even care to discuss.”

Fossil trotted over to her, whimpering guiltily. She had hoped that her mistress had forgotten about her misgivings - or had at least chosen to forgive them, given how much praise she had received over her pet’s rare condition. Exotic, the other diamonds had called her, a compliment higher than someone of her status ever deserved.

But, Yellow Diamond was not such a merciful mistress.

“You are not what I expected. You are not what I hoped that you would be,” she stated, her cane materializing in her hand, “You are a misbehaving, trouble-making mess of an animal. Perhaps what you require is additional training - or is your species simply too stupid to be trained effectively?”

Fossil flinched as the cane lowered onto her shoulder, but no pain came from the gentle gesture. The metallic cane sat there, cold and heavy. It wasn’t meant to instill pain. It was meant to threaten. It was a reminder of what her mistress was capable of.

“No, that isn’t it, is it?” Yellow Diamond queried, her expression motionless and cold, much calmer than she felt on the inside, “I have no doubts about your intelligence. I’ve seen for myself how clever fossils are. You were bred to be clever, after all, so that you could cooperate with one another. Youchoose to misbehave. You’re well aware of your actions.”

Fossil nodded, her flesh turned electric as the cane trailed down her arm from her shoulder to rest on her delicate gem, embedded in the muscle of her forearm vulnerably. Yellow Diamond sneered down at her as she tapped her cane on it lightly, the slightest touch sending vibrations through her fossil’s body and causing her to tremble. She reveled in the fear that flashed hot in the slave’s blue eyes.

“You know, I aided in the designing of your species, Fossil,” Yellow Diamond purred, her voice thick with an exaggerated and artificial sweetness that was, in itself, terrifying, “I oversee the designing of all new species, of course, but I was especially careful when I helped to construct your useless breed. What I needed was a war machine. So mechanical and effective, you fossils. You are so fond of the hunt, the thrill that it must bring your primitive little brains. It was such a pleasure to watch your ancestors shred those miserable traitors. I designed them with such sharp little teeth, too. Let me see your sharp little teeth, Fossil.”

Cautiously, Fossil opened her mouth, still sore from how long she had clenched the ball gag in her lips.

Yellow Diamond erupted into laughter that was borderline maniacal, then lifted her metallic chain to touch its cold, hard base to her pet’s lips, tapping on her pointed teeth gently. “Oh, look at them! Such cute little nubs!” she laughed, then shoved the end of her cane into the fossil’s sore mouth, prodding her tongue roughly, “You are so domestic, Fossil! You would shudder to see your ancestors, I’m certain. Those monsters would eat a little beast like you alive! I knew what destruction those dirtcakes were capable of when I helped to design them, and that’s why I included an emergency switch. It was my idea, you know.”

A trail of saliva stretched between the opalized gem’s lips and the base of her master’s cane as Yellow Diamond withdrew it from her mouth. “I don’t understand, mistress,” she murmured, almost dazed, “A switch?”

The cane came down on her forearm roughly, electric vibrations of pain reverberating through her fragile gem. “Such destruction can come at an enormous expensive, dear. It would have been so easy to lose control. Some of the commanders were afraid of them, you know. But, not me. I knew how to control them,” Yellow Diamond mused, her face as stoic and cold as ever, until a sadistic sneer suddenly crossed it, “Your gem is so beautiful, darling. How it shines in the right lighting! The opalization is such a nice touch. You would make such a lovely necklace!”

Fossil whimpered, stumbling backwards a few steps. “Y-You are frightening me, mistress.”

Yellow Diamond snapped her fingers and pointed to the place in front of her, pleased when her pet returned loyally. She replaced the end of her cane on her forearm, smirking cruelly. “This is the switch,” she sneered, “Your breed’s fatal flaw, Fossil. Their fragile gems. One blow was all it would take - and, when the war was over, I snapped all their arm bones myself. There was no longer use for such primitive beasts. Their lives had an expiration date.”

She relished, for a moment, in the fear that boiled behind the pair of gentle, blue eyes. Her pet had cowered down, a trembling and whimpering mess. Then, she placed her cane underneath her chin and forced her to look up, to gaze into her intimidating, golden glare. “Your life will, too, if you ever cross me again. Do you understand, pet?”

Fossil squeaked.

A wave of the diamond’s hand caused her cane to disappear. Then, she ventured over to the sofa and settled down. “Now, get over here and finish what you started, mongrel.”

“Ma'am?” Fossil prompted, perplexed.

“You expect me to allow you to tease me, then fail to bring me to release?” Yellow Diamond sneered, “I beg to differ.” She motioned to the place between her legs, frowning. Fossil trotted over to her, settle down on her knees in front of her, in the cramped space between the sofa and the coffee table. She could tell that her pet was quite pensive, rolling her eyes. Then, she reached down and cupped her chin, gazing down at her lustfully. “You know,” she purred, “a pet who is obedient to me is a gem who is immortal. You want to live forever, don’t you, pet?”

Fossil offered her a small, uncertain smile. “I doubt I will make it even one year without crossing you again.”

Yellow Diamond responded by snapping her fingers and pointing to the place between her thighs. Fossil didn’t dare to hesitate for longer, slipping her face underneath the thin fabric of her uniform to place her mouth upon her wet slit, lapping up its rich and refined flavor with her dexterous tongue, reminded again of something she had once tasted on earth, but couldn’t recall the name of.

“Fossil,” her mistress said, “You’re still dressed.”

The sheer material of the fossil’s uniform vanished, revealing the intricate interlaces of opalized stripes that trailed over her brown skin. Even in the low lighting, the stripes shone, the diamond’s gaze fixated on their intriguing glimmer as she reveled in the sensation of her pet’s tongue delving into her warm, wet depths, lapping at her insides.

Fossil swirled her tongue inside of her master. Wine, she remembered suddenly. Yellow Diamond tasted like wine. She tasted smooth and thick and had a most addictive quality. Her head swam as she burrowed her tongue in deeper, eager for the taste to fill her parched mouth even more, interrupted when something warm and fleshy squirmed across her forehead, smearing her skin with wetness. Quickly, she withdrew from her mistress’ slit and curled a practiced hand around the thick tentacle, placing her chapped lips on the dribbling tip to suckle softly for a few moments before she delved the shaft into her mouth, right into the depths of her throat. This she knew and knew well, having performed frequently on hot and bothered quartz soldiers after their lengthy training sessions in the arena.

However, with her eagerness came carelessness, as she neglected to suction her lips to her pointed teeth and scraped one snarled fang into the soft, sensitive shaft of her mistress’ tentacle. She heard the diamond release a soft, sharp gasp, and knew that whatever near death she had evaded in this eventful day was now coming for her.

Then, to her surprise, a hand encased the back of her head, guiding her. She continued with reservation, slurping more softly now, plunging the slippery length in and out of her tight throat repeatedly. A gargle rumbled in her depths as she gave her mistress all she had, swallowing a mouthful of saliva made salty with the dribbles of fluid emerging from the tentacle’s tip and, consequently, causing her little throat to tighten. Yellow Diamond reveled in the sensation of her slave’s mouth for a moment longer, then reached down and knotted her fingers in her short, coarse hair, pulling her away.

Fossil blinked at her, chin wet with spilled saliva that was still dribbling from the red corners of her bruised lips. She expected to be scolded for something, anything, until she was suddenly spun around, her torso slamming into the coffee table harshly. A firm hand placed itself on her head, ensuring that it didn’t rise from its place on the cool, hard surface. Underneath her, her blue tentacle pulsed and throbbed, drooling strands of bluish-white liquid onto the floor. Instinctively, she lifted her rear, her back braced and her teeth bared.

“Fossils were such a proud breed when we first designed and released them,” Yellow Diamond said with a feigned sigh as she rested her tentacle on her pet’s backside, one hand clutching her head dangerously while the other rested on her back, pointed nails tracing the shape of one swirling stripe, “It’s hard to believe that such a lineage could result in such a pathetic and tame little thing as you.” With this, she slid into the fossil’s slit in one fluid motion, allowing her not even a moment to adjust to her intrusion before she began to thrust her hips at a practiced rhythm, neither fast nor slow, just enough to produce a slight, wet slap with each steady motion.

Her teeth unclenching, Fossil replied, “I could be as wild and feral as them, and you would resent me even more, mistress.”

A firmer thrust caused her body to lurch forward, her small breasts colliding with the tabletop painfully and provoking a whimpering yelp. “You? Wild?” Yellow Diamond laughed, sneering as she resumed her rhythmic pace, pleasing to her but torturous to Fossil, who was used to her lovers being so much more generous and giving her so much more. Her mistress gave her only enough to tease her, relishing in the squirms and grunts of her unrelieved slave as she would pant and claw at her tentacle after their unhelpful romps.

Today, however, was different.

Yellow Diamond leaned down and whispered in her ear dangerously, “Show me.”

Fossil bared her teeth and snarled, a noise that rumbled deep within her and reverberated in her throat threateningly. Her lips, though bruised and sore, twisted into a cheshire grin that flaunted each individual tooth in her mouth, jagged and sharp, glinting slightly in the low lighting. Someone else might have backed down from her, but not her mistress. No, Yellow Diamond did not so much as flinch, instead erupting into a bout of cruel, sadistic laughter that bounced around the room’s walls. “Is that the best you can do, dirtcake? It’s more endearing than it is threatening!”

There was a twitch in the fossil’s jaw, then she came out from underneath her mistress, whose tentacle came free from her with an almost comical pop. Yellow Diamond foresaw this, however, and seized her around the waist, dragging her down again and sinking her own sharp fangs into the delicate swathe of skin that was her pet’s neck, just underneath the band of leather that had already marked the fossil as hers. Fossil let out a haggard moan in mixed sensations of pleasure and pain, a hand wandering down to grasp her mistress’ tentacle roughly, giving it a hard tug. Yellow Diamond responded by whirling her around and slamming her into the soft cushions of the sofa, her tentacle slipping into her tight slit once more as she reached down and curled a slender hand around her pet’s own pulsating organ, rolling it between her thin fingers.

“There isn’t an ounce of fight in you!” the diamond snarled, teeth snapping closed on her slave’s other shoulder, leaving behind a blazing blotch of red bruises. Fossil howled, her opalized, blue claws digging into the cushions underneath her as she gave her hips a sharp, upward thrust, her master’s slender tentacle gliding into her depths seamlessly. Yellow Diamond did not so much as exhale, despite the pleasure building in her depths, instead gripping her pet’s sore shoulders with two firm hands and thrusting her hips into her so roughly that her small frame rocked. “Is there a real fossil still in there, mongrel? Show me!” 

Fossil snarled, her teeth snapping closed on air as her mistress avoided her bites. It was futile; even if she had been a so-called real fossil, she could never hope to overpower or outsmart her diamond master. It didn’t stop her from trying, however, her teeth gnawing on nothingness and her claws tearing at the fabric beneath her palms aimlessly. Yellow Diamond meant only to tease her, to make her angry, to make the sex better for herself. It amused her a little too much to see her fossil in such a state of senseless irritation, saliva drooling from between her clenched fangs and dripping down her chin messily. How it must have felt, she pondered, to be so helpless in her mighty grasp, her hips pummeling into the slick, wet slit underneath her with rhythmic roughness.

“There is fire in you after all!” Yellow Diamond growled, looming over her slave as she leaned down to nip at her ear, laughing when the fossil snarled and squirmed underneath her, “But, I should warn you that it is futile. You’re still a useless dirtcake!”

Fossil’s tentacle curled into itself, the air filled with the wild, wet slaps of her squirming organ on her stomach with each thrust. The gasping pants that escaped from between her bared teeth were music to her mistress’ ears, the pleasurable warmth building in their depths, for once, mutual. Yellow Diamond dared to allow a small exhale to escape her as she felt herself near release, her hips pounding into her opalized gem’s slit lividly. Fossil surrendered her futile battle, her tongue lolling from her mouth as the warmth in her stomach turned to a pleasurable explosion that caused the space behind her eyes to flash white for several seconds. Her slit clenched, squelching softly with excess wetness in-between feverish thrusts.

“F-Fuck!” Fossil cried as her tentacle lurched underneath her and erupted into an impressive fountain of fluid that fell onto the white cushions below, an action she didn’t doubt she would be punished for later. For now, however, Yellow Diamond didn’t seem to notice, sheathing herself in her slave as she felt her tentacle shudder, spurting semen into her hot, wet depths.

For several seconds, there was silence as the two returned to their senses, the primitive fog that had settled on their minds lifting. Fossil lamented her life for the hundredth time that day as she realized that her claws were buried in the sofa cushions, long lacerations left behind to trace their path. Not far from there, the same cushion was splattered with her semen and other sexual secretions, in puddles that would dry pale blue.

Yellow Diamond, meanwhile, recollected herself as she withdrew, materializing a cloth to clean herself with before her tentacle returned to its slit. It was rare for her to become like this, but, when she did, it never failed to cause quite the stir, as evidenced by the mess that had become of her expensive, imported sofa. She sighed, then reached down and traced one of the opalized swirls on her servant’s backside with a pointed nail, examining her body. Her knees were scuffed, her shoulders were bruised, her neck was red and bitten. It would be a disgrace for someone to see her now, with the knowledge that the great diamond herself had done this to her. It was behavior beneath a gem of her status. “You are condemned to this room until the wounds heal,” she informed her, stepping away.

“I have been condemned to this room since I came here, mistress,” Fossil replied, still panting softly, “Nothing has changed, ma'am.”

“When the wounds heal, then I will consider allowing you into my office with me,” Yellow Diamond answered her, frowning and glancing down at her, “but, this stands true only if your current behavior improves. No more chewing. No more disobeying me. No more…slathering my genitalia with your filthy tongue while I’m conversing with my comrades.”

Fossil slid down to the floor, exhausted, and looked up at her master obediently. Her short hair was a rumpled mess, which prompted her mistress to extend a hand and correct it, combing her fingers through it lightly. “Your hair…it is softer than I recall, isn’t it?” she prompted.

“You requested it be softer, mistress,” the fossil stated.

Yellow Diamond allowed her sharp lips to form a slight smirk. “You truly are domestic,” she stated, then glanced at her sofa and frowned, “You’ve made a terrible mess. What should I do about this?”

Fossil shoved one of the decorative cushions that littered the sofa over the torn, stained fabric, then looked back at her mistress smugly.

Yellow Diamond chuckled, “What a terrible brat.”

Her fossil smiled and settled down on her haunches by her calves, replying, “I learned from the best, mistress.”


	6. Epilogue

Opalized Fossil settled down on her favorite cushion in the corner of the room, waiting quietly. This is how her time passed now: waiting tirelessly, occasionally rising for a sip of water from her metallic dish, now engraved with her name in ornate cursive. Occasionally, Yellow Diamond would come in and check on her, lingering long enough to stroke her coarse hair for several moments or offer her one of the earthen delicacies known as cookies, which were beige-colored and bone-shaped and seemed like a peculiar thing for a human to enjoy. Since she no longer had a sense of time, the trained fossil had no idea how long she waited each day, before she allowed unconsciousness to claim her once more, awakening to the alarms audible in the other room and resuming her unending vigil.

Beside her, there laid a single geode, its shell smooth and round. It possessed a pale golden color, similar to the shade of its sire’s eyes. Otherwise, it was underwhelmingly plain, with no indication that the gemling developing within its core would emerge opalized. Once, it had crossed the fossil’s mind what would happen to her offspring, if it was born without her rare and desirable condition. The thought had left her mind with a shudder and never dared to return.

When she had stirred, Fossil had little idea that this span of consciousness would be different from her others, until the climactic moment when she heard the first crackle of the shell abruptly came.

Fossil lifted her head from her forearms and stared as the shell began to splinter from its tip downwards, the first crevices aligning to form a larger fissure that split into a dozen others. She watched in awed silence, stunned, until her mind processed what she was seeing. The geode was hatching!

Yellow Diamond would want to see this, Fossil realized with a start. For a fraction of a second, she managed to pry her eyes from the geode, which had now started to tremble and shake, the softest of noises audible from within its splintered shell, glancing at the closed door anxiously. What if she had failed her most basic mission to her mistress? What terrible, cruel fate would await her helpless newborn, if it was born without her rare condition? She had little time to consider the consequences, weighing her options hurriedly.

Then, she tossed her head backwards and released a call that was somewhere between a screech and a howl, audible even over the hum and whir of the masses of machines that occupied her owner’s office. The last time she had released this sound, she had been in labor, her mistress screeching unhappily as a pearl tried and failed to aid her in her delivery.

Yellow Diamond came into the room moments before a piece of the shell fell away. She hurried over and settled down in the floor rather unceremoniously, but this was no time for her pride. “W-Well…?”

The expression that fell onto her fossil’s face was warm and humble, complete with the beginnings of a soft and motherly smile. She lowered her head to nudge the geode, which promptly overturned, spilling onto the cushion one of the smallest creatures that Yellow Diamond had ever seen.

Never had she imagined that something so small could hold such importance.

Fossil nosed the gemling onto all fours, smiling gently. Her gentle gaze trembled with tears as she scrambled onto her knees to embrace her newborn happily, her role as a mere animal abandoned for now. The gemling crooned and whimpered, sensing that this huge, warm mass was somehow crucial to its survival, somehow significant to its own life. Mother, it instinctively knew.

Even Yellow Diamond was, for a moment, in awe of their creation, whispering pridefully, “An opalized diamond!”

Despite its young age, the swirls and stripes of shininess were visible on the newborn’s skin. Otherwise, it was near identical to its sire, right down to the pointed curve at the front of its small tuft of soft hair, almost feather-like in texture. Golden eyes blinked at mother and sire curiously, in awe of all the wonders of this strange, new world.

Fossil held onto her newborn for a moment longer, the smile on her face succumbing to a frown as the tears that streamed down her face became sad. Then, with the softest of sobs, she pried her own child from her chest and offered it to its sire, trying to contain the overwhelming loneliness that suddenly overcame her. “H-Here…,” she whimpered, “You…c-can take her from me n-now…”

Yellow Diamond blinked, surprised. Then, she accepted the squirming gemling, with an uncertainty that she was quite unaccustomed to. She cradled her close to her chest, as endearingly as her unsure arms could manage, gazing down at her fondly. Yes, this is what she had wanted. This was her heiress, future ruler of the entire universe and everything it contained. Her opalized diamond.

Fossil quivered with a whimper, her head bowing as she settled down on her haunches once more. She felt an instinctive draw to her newborn that she hadn’t expected, and to be forced to leave her now seemed like a fate worse than death.

Yellow Diamond frowned as she watched her servant. This, she hadn’t considered until now. She had had full intentions to send Fossil away, as soon as she extracted all that she needed from her - and she still intended to do so, she supposed. Fossil was an influence that she didn’t want on her heiress, after all, but there was still an unexpected sense of sadness in her depths as she lifted her unoccupied hand to unfasten her pet’s collar.

The leather choker fell to the floor heavily.

Fossil stared at it through teary eyes.

“You are free to leave now, Fossil. You have completed the service that I required of you, and now you are free to return to whatever life you led before I summoned you,” Yellow Diamond announced, bothered by her lack of indifference, “I’m certain that your research requires much-needed attention after all this time.”

The diamond had no more to tell her, so she rose from the floor with her new heiress in her arms, clutched close to her chest. She hadn’t considered what she would do once she had the gemling, and now realized that she had little idea how to tend to it. Did it need nourishment? Would it soil itself? Would she have to clean it up when it did?

There was a whimper from behind her.

Yellow Diamond looked down and exhaled. Fossil was on her hands and knees, her leather collar clutched in her mouth as she stared up at her pleadingly. She should have expected this, accounted for this, prevented this…

She hated to confess that she had become fond of the fossil, a gem as submissive and obedient as she ever could have hoped, ever eager to please, but still possessing such a delightful little streak of meanness.

Fossil whimpered again, nudging her mistress’ leg with her head and offering her the collar.

“You wish to stay?” Yellow Diamond prompted, “Even though you’re aware that this will subject you to a lifetime of servitude as my pet, to incubate as many opalized heiresses for me that I deem necessary?”

Fossil nodded.

“You will never move on two legs again, or be allowed to wear clothes, or be permitted to leave this very room unless you are accompanying me. You will belong to me, as nothing more than property, forever,” Yellow Diamond continued, part of her attempting to dissuade her fossil from staying, part of her acknowledging that she was still lucrative to her as a most valuable asset and incubator, “Are these the terms you agree to, pet?”

Fossil nodded.

Yellow Diamond sighed, then stooped down - a second action of disgrace in a single day, putting herself on the same level as this mere fossil. Then, with hesitation, she offered her the squirming, whimpering gemling, who seemed to have little desire to be held by her. “Perhaps,” she exhaled indignantly, “you would like to hold her for awhile longer.”

Fossil seized her newborn with care, clutching her to her chest as if she hadn’t seen her in decades instead of mere seconds. The smile on her face was, even to her diamond mistress, a most endearing sight.

Sighing, Yellow Diamond retrieved the leather collar from the floor and fastened it around the fossil’s throat, then tilted her chin up with one slender finger and glared into her blue eyes. “Don’t forget the favor I’ve just done for you, pet,” she said with a severe frown, “Now, who do you belong to, Fossil?”

“Mistress Diamond,” Fossil replied immediately.

Yellow Diamond nodded, then rose and exhaled once more. “Don’t think that this was a show of compassion or affection for you, mongrel. You simply offer a service that I require once more.”

“Yes, ma'am?” Fossil queried.

“You will care for our gemling, until she is old enough to begin her lessons on how to be a leader, understood?” Yellow Diamond ordered, then looked at their newborn, now settled into its mother’s chest contentedly, “Now, what shall we call her? Opalized Diamond is indeed a beautiful name - a proud name that will be known to all of Homeworld someday. However, it’s quite exhausting to say, isn’t it?”

“You believe we should give her a nickname, ma'am?” Fossil prompted.

“A…nickname, yes,” Yellow Diamond agreed.

But, their conversation would have to wait because, at this moment, the gemling erupted into a sudden bout of tears, flailing fists that were far too small to be threatening as it screeched. Immediately, Fossil tried to soothe her, afraid that her cries would agitate her sire even further and result in trouble for both of them.

But, Yellow Diamond seemed most amused.

“She is a demanding gemling,” she stated, “It’s almost as if she already understands that she’s better than everyone else. I know that she will be a proud addition to this throne someday.”


End file.
